


One Warm Fur

by Lastly



Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Doropetra Week 2020, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Something in the forests of Brigid stirs at night. Petra investigates and finds something unexpected.DoroPetra Week Day 2 - Supernatural/Monster AU
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683448
Kudos: 28
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	One Warm Fur

Petra suddenly stirred awake and bolted upright. The light of the full moon still shone through the window of the room that she shared with Dorothea. She cast her eyes about the room trying to figure out why it was that things didn't feel quite right to her. She found the answer almost immediately: the spot next to her that usually had a slumbering Dorothea was empty.

She got up out of bed and wrapped herself in a fur and made her way out of their room in search of her wife. The halls were all still quite dark but she knew her way around well enough that she wasn't bothered by the darkness at all. Even though she had spent so much time away from Brigid, the halls of her family's home felt as familiar as ever. The fact that she spent each day wandering the halls with Dorothea certainly helped her remember them better than ever.

"Oh! M'lady! What are you doing up so late?" One of the guards on night watch suddenly straightened his posture as Petra rounded a corner.

"Have you seen my Dorothea?" she asked as she peered down one of the dark corridors.

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"Hmm." Petra stared into the dark shadows as she tried to think of where her wife could have gone but her concentration was suddenly broken by a piercing howl that echoed through the night.

Petra and the guard looked at each other and then rushed down the hall to the nearest window and they each peered outside. In the distance, they saw some kind of movement in the thick bushes and trees but neither of them were able to make out what it was. Petra pushed open the glass pane of the window, put a foot up on the windowsill, and started to climb out but came to a stop when she felt that guard's hand on her arm.

"M'lady! Wait! You shouldn't-" He froze when her eyes hit her. It wasn't a gaze of anger but of determination. He could tell that she knew what the sound was and she had a plan to deal with whatever it was. He let go of her and took a step back. "I'm sorry, m'lady."

"If you hear my scream, then you may come and find me." she said just before she lept out the window. Once she was on the ground, she took off running into the forest in the direction that the howl had come from.

"Dorothea!" she called out as she ran. When there was no response she called out again. And again. And again. She ran and yelled until she was out of breath. Her time as queen had kept her quite busy and so she wasn't quite as fit as she used to be but she imagined that she could keep up with most of her royal guard if she needed to.

She eventually came to a clearing and stopped to take in her surroundings. She pulled the fur around her shoulders a bit closer and called for Dorothea again. She was suddenly regretting not bundling up at least a bit more before this little. She looked around at the trees all around her. There was no sign of any wildlife and certainly not anything that could have produced the howl that had echoed across the land earlier. She heard something move behind and right as she turned to face it, a monster lept out to her and pinned her to the ground.

Petra had heard of monsters like this before. The people of Fódlan called them 'werewolves' although she wasn't sure if Brigid had an equivalent word for it. Even if there was one, now was probably not the time to try and recall it. The werewolf's sharp claws had pinned her arms to the ground and held her down and forced her to meet the beast eye-to-eye. It bared its fangs at her and let out a rumbling growl.

"Dorothea." Petra said calmly. While she didn't actually know for sure, the way the werewolf's green eyes glowed in the night made her think that this was no beast but was in fact Dorothea.

"My love. It is you, is it not?" The werewolf didn't respond at first but after a moment it withdrew one of its large paws from atop Petra's arms. With one hand free, Petra slowly reached up and brushed the fur on the side of the werewolf's face. The fur felt unlike the fur of any wolf she had ever seen before. Instead, it felt more like the beautiful brunette hair of her wife. Now she was certain.

"My queen." Petra softly said. Dorothea pushed her head against Petra's hand, both of them enjoying the small contact. "I was knowing that you were hiding something from me but... I was not knowing that it was this."

Dorothea looked away from Petra and let out a low growl. This time though, it wasn't a threatening growl but rather an expression of sadness.

"You are not needing to go through this alone. You are my wife and I am here for you." Petra's words pulled Dorothea's gaze back to her own for a moment. Dorothea took her other paw off of Petra's arm and backed up enough for the woman to sit up. She looked away again, out of embarrassment that she had pounced onto her lover in such a way but Petra's hands found their way to either side of her wolven features. The two met eye-to-eye again and Dorothea saw her wife's smiling face.

"I will be with you always, Dorothea. For as long as you would be having me." Dorothea exhaled a warm breath which tickled Petra's face enough to make her giggle. Dorothea felt at ease and, unsure how else to communicate in her current state, happily licked Petra's face like an excited puppy. Petra giggled more with each lick and began to ruffle and scratch the fur behind Dorothea's pointed ears.

"If we try to return then I am not sure the guards will be understanding. Perhaps we should stay here until the morning comes." Petra said with one rub behind the ears. Dorothea nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Petra didn't regret only bringing one fur out with her. Dorothea's warmth was more than enough to keep her comfortable for the rest of the night.


End file.
